


When Percival Met Galahad

by DevonShea



Series: Dragons and Knights [17]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 17:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13931967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevonShea/pseuds/DevonShea
Summary: Percival is on a mission and finds the son Lancelot never knew he had.





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This story happens about five years after the Battle at Camlann, as part of my general AU in which Merlin manages to save Arthur, and Percival gets Gwaine back to Camelot in time to be saved from the nathair poisoning. It started out as a short story for my Stocks stories on FFN, but took on a life of its own. You don't need to read any of the others for it too make sense, though. 
> 
> Merlin isn't mine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percival meets Lancelot's son in a most unusual way.

The boy looked scared sitting on the low bench of the stocks, head hung low and thin arms wrapping around his waist while he tried to keep warm in the cool autumn air. Percival was in the market trying to buy a present for his wife before he returned to Camelot when he saw him. Selene was pregnant with their first child and he wanted to make sure she was kept happy, especially since Arthur had sent him away for a month while she was pregnant with said child.

The king had apologized when he had dispatched Percival to Mercia, but he still wanted to make sure someone who knew the kingdom well was the one to bring Bayard the information regarding a ring of bandits that was plaguing both countries. Percival was born here and still had a fondness for it. Selene had been very understanding, as long as Percival returned intact and in time for the baby's birth, that was.

Right now Percival let his gaze wander as he waited for the jeweler to wrap up the necklace he was now the proud owner of and noticed the boy in the stocks. Smiling a bit at the sight, because he'd never be able to look at a stocks and pillory without thinking of how he and Lancelot had met, he asked the jeweler what the boy had done.

"Ah, the little bastard stole some bread." The man's casual use of the word 'bastard' surprised Percival a bit.

Percival looked over at the boy, thin enough that he looked like he was just on the safe side of starving. "Looks like he needed it."

"Well, sure, but he can work for his money, just like everyone else."

"His mother doesn't support him?"

The jeweler snorted, "Her? Nah, she's respectable now. Found herself a husband that'll actually take care of her instead of lifting her skirts fer a bit of coin. 'Course, the husband wouldn't take on the boy, so he needs to make his own way." For a moment, the jeweler looked the tiniest bit softer, "I think I would have found him an apprenticeship, though, if I was Rosalie."

Percival nodded, feeling sorry for the boy. Obviously, this boy wouldn't find life opening up too many opportunities for him. The jeweler's words penetrated fully, at least the name of the boy's mother. "Rosalie?"

"The boy's mam."

"Red hair, tall?" Percival looked back at the boy and his gut clenched when he heard the jeweler answer in the affirmative. He accepted the wrapped parcel from the man and asked him where Rosalie lived now.

The jeweler cocked an eyebrow and looked at Percival with a sly grin as he answered. Percival shook his head and thanked him as he set off in the direction the jeweler pointed out.

The little house Percival knocked at was well-kept. The perfect size for a small family or a very friendly large one. The door opened and Percival found himself face to face with a memory from his past. The woman gave him a once-over, a remnant from her days in trade, if you will, before shifting the baby she had on her hip and greeting him. "Can I help you?"

"Rosalie?"

"That would be me."

Percival paused, "I guess you don't remember me, then."

The tall woman's mouth tightened, "Look, I don't know what you think you were going to find coming here, but I'm an honest woman now. I don't need any customers, thank you." She started to turn away, but Percival held out his hand.

"Not me. I never visited you. My friend did. Lancelot." He watched the recognition dawn on her face.

"Oh, my gods, you're the big one, Parsi-something."

"Percival. It's Percival. May I come in?"

Rosalie looked around nervously, "I hope you understand when I say no. I can't afford to let my reputation slip. I have a good man, but he has his limits, you know."

Percival nodded, having already noticed the slight bruise on Rosalie's arm where her sleeve had ridden up. "Just answer me one thing, then, the boy in the market, is he Lancelot's?"

She bit her lip and nodded. "Yes, I think he is. He looks just like him, and he even has his temperament, even though they never met. I just never knew where Lance went to after he left here, you know?" She paused, "How is he? He was so nice to me that time. Did he ever find his girl?"

Percival's mouth tightened a bit, "He did, but she had fallen in love with someone else by the time he did. A good man, but still Lance never was able to be with her."

"I'm so sorry for him. But you talk as if he's gone."

"He died a few years ago, saved me and the whole kingdom of Camelot doing so." Percival still shuddered inside at the memory of the Dorocha.

Rosalie smiled sadly, "Well, he was a good man. I imagine he died knowing he was protecting the people he loved, including that girl of his."

"Yeah." Percival paused, "Why do you let his son suffer?"

"I try to do what I can. He sleeps in the shed out back, but my man won't let him in the house. He says Galahad is too much of a reminder of what I used to be." She shrugged, "Sometimes I'm not able to get him any food. That's why he's in the stocks right now. He had to leave before I was able to feed him today. I didn't realize- Well, I guess it doesn't make any difference, does it. He really is a good man, and he didn't have to marry me."

Percival just nodded, understanding that Rosalie had made a hard choice, one that had been bad for her son, but necessary for her own survival. In that moment, though, he made a choice, hoping Selene would forgive him for not consulting her. "I want to take him with me, then."

"What?" Rosalie's face betrayed her shock. "What do you mean?"

"You can't keep him. Eventually your man will get sick of him and either hurt him or run him off. I can take care of him. I have a wife who is about to have our first child. I'm a knight of Camelot. Galahad is the son of one of my best friends. He'd want Galahad to be raised to follow in his footsteps, I think."

Rosalie looked at Percival with both fear and a smidgen of hope in her eyes. "You would do that? You would take him away from here and raise him to be a knight? A knight? But he's the bastard son of a whore and a merchant's guard."

"No, Lancelot was knighted. Arthur would be happy to see his son."

"Arthur. King Arthur? Lance knew a king?" Rosalie was amazed. She hadn't realized her short lived romance was with a knight.

Percival nodded, "It was after we left here, but, yes."

Rosalie thought for a moment, and Percival let her. "Do you think he'd be able to come back here?"

"If he wants to visit you, yes, I'm sure it could happen, especially if he chooses to train for a knighthood and becomes a member of the court." Percival paused. "If the king sends me back here for more diplomatic visits, I could probably even bring him if the circumstances allowed."

Rosalie nodded and sighed, a tiny smile forming on her lips, "Sir Galahad. I like the sound of that, actually. He's a tough one, though. You'll have your hands full, Sir Percival. He was always the sweetest thing until I got married. But even before that, he would go after anyone bullying the younger children. Now, he's harder. He may not trust you, at first."

"I can deal with that. I like kids, and you should see my wife with all of the children my friends have been having. Besides, I knew his father. If he's anything like him, ridiculous chivalry and nobility run through his veins."

"Oh, he is. He is just like his father." Rosalie's face and voice went softer. "Sometimes I wished I was that girl he loved. He would have made a good husband."

Percival nodded at Rosalie. He had often wished Lancelot could have had more time to get over his love of Gwen. If he had lived just a bit longer, maybe he could have found another woman to fall for. "When is he due to get out of the stocks? Is there anything of his that he'll want to bring with him?"

"I'll pack a bag for him. There are a few things I think he'll want, and his clothing." She hefted the sleeping baby a little. They had been standing at the door for quite a while. "It'll be ready when you get back here with him, but I don't know how long he has to be in there. Better ask the bailiff."

Percival nodded and took his leave, letting her get back to what she had been doing before he arrived. He was going to become a father a few months earlier than he had expected, it seemed.

Percival found the bailiff faster than he thought he would. He still hadn't decided how he was going to explain the situation without it reflecting badly on both Rosalie and Lancelot. When he found the rather rotund man, he just decided to be frank and explain that he was going to be adopting Galahad.

"Why would you want to know about the boy? He's a troublemaker. Next year he'll be old enough for me to send to the mines instead of the stocks each time he steals."

"Or I could just take him off your hands now. I knew his father and have his mother's permission to adopt him." Percival reined in his temper. Bayard's bailiff was a callous man who seemed not to have any care for the less fortunate.

"Huh." He scratched his scraggly beard. "You sure he's actually your friend's get? Rosalie was freer with her favors than you might realize before she married Alfie."

"I'm quite aware of Rosalie's former occupation. The boy looks exactly like a younger version of my friend and, frankly, the timing is perfect." Percival drew himself to his full, imposing height. "I trust her word, especially since I went to her about it, not the other way around."

"Well, that's on you if you want to raise her bastard. Anyway, the boy has another half hour in there." He rubbed his palms together. "You can take him after that."

Percival crossed his arms, "And if I pay for the bread he stole, would that reduce his time?"

"Well, now, it would help, but the whelp's gotta learn his lesson, you see." The bailiff drummed his fingers in the palm of his open hand.

Percival pulled out his coin purse and held up a gold coin. "How about if I pay his fine?"

"Fine?" The bailiff caught himself before he told Percival there was no fine, the gold coin in front of him catching his greedy eyes. "I guess that would take care of it. Yes, I guess it would indeed." Percival silently handed the coin to the avaricious man and waited as he tucked it in his own coin purse. The bailiff rubbed his chin and led the way out the door. "You promise the brat won't be back, right?"

"Except to visit his mother on occasion, I see no reason for him to ever return here." Percival tried his best to hide the disgust in his voice. He realized he was being spoiled in Camelot. Yes, there was still crime, graft, and corruption, but the level was nowhere near this high or obvious. As they approached the stocks, Percival stopped the bailiff and quietly told him. "I want to be the one telling him what's happening. Just release him into my custody and his mother and I will explain it."

The bailiff shrugged, "Sure, whatever you want. But if he's still in my city tonight, I'll be upset. I may just put him back in the stocks overnight."

"Understood. We'll be leaving as soon as I collect his things from his mother and he knows what's going on." Percival wished he could move even faster, but it would have been unfair to deny the boy the chance to say goodbye to his mother.

Galahad obviously had a healthy fear of the bailiff. His eyes shadowed when he saw the man approaching with an unknown knight. He watched as the bailiff unlatched the bar that kept his legs straight and he rubbed feeling back into them as he watched the bailiff warily. "Well, boy, this knight has generously paid your fine. You're to go with him. I don't want to see you in here again."

"Yessir," Galahad mumbled as he stood carefully. He stumbled a little and flinched as Percival leaned over to steady him. Percival could almost read his mind. The boy's mother had been a prostitute. Surely the boy was no longer in the dark about sexual relations and was well aware that there were men who fancied boys. He was obviously afraid the bailiff had sold his favors.

The bailiff left them in the middle of the market square. Percival kept his hand on Galahad's shoulder, mostly to keep him from running off. He was positive the boy knew his way through the back alleys better than he would figure out and he'd lose him if the he ran. "Let's go, Galahad. We need to see your mother."

"Mother?" Surprise etched his young face, Lancelot's warm brown eyes shining from the olive-toned skin. "Is she alright?"

Percival nodded, smiling. "She's fine. I promise. We just need to talk to her." He took the chance that curiosity would be enough to counter distrust and removed his hand as he started walking toward Rosalie's home, not looking back as he heard the boy scampering behind him to try to keep up with his much longer strides.

It took a lot less time to reach her home than Percival expected. He was about to knock on the door when he heard some raised voices from inside. Galahad tugged at his cloak, "Maybe we should come back after lunch is over."

Percival looked down. "It won't make a difference. We need to see her now, so we can leave soon."

"Leave?"

Percival took a deep breath. "What did your mother ever tell you about your father?"

"He was a customer, but he was really nice. He left to guard some merchant and never came back." Galahad looked Percival up and down, "No offense, sir, but you don't look like you could be him."

Percival smiled. "No, I'm not him, but I knew him. He was a good friend." He put his hand back on Galahad's shoulder. "I wish I could tell you I'm bringing you to him, but I can't. He died a number of years back. He was a knight of Camelot, like me."

"My father was a knight? Mam never told me that."

Neither man had noticed the door opening until they heard Rosalie speak, "That's because he wasn't yet a knight when I met him. Lancelot left and was knighted after we parted." She smiled at her son, "I'm not at all surprised he was knighted, though. He was a good man. Kind-hearted and always wanting to help people." Rosalie stepped out of the house with the bag she'd packed for Galahad. She knelt on the ground in front of it, not caring about her dress so she could be at eye level with her son. "You're going to go with Sir Percival, darling. You can come visit me when you're older." She paused to look back over her shoulder at the looming presence of her husband at her back. "You be my good boy. Learn everything your father knew. Become a knight like him. I know you have it in you." She reached out and stroked the boy's cheek, wiping his tears away. "This will be best for you."

Galahad nodded jerkily. He knew she was right. He knew that his stepfather hated him. It was only a matter of time before the back of his hand became his stepfather's belt, or worse. If he even lasted here that long. The bailiff made no secret that he was just biding his time until he could send Galahad to the mines to work. He didn't want to leave his mother, though. She was the only family he had. His baby sister was the most adorable little thing he'd ever seen and he wanted to be there to protect her and his mother from Alfie. Galahad saw the little bruises his mother tried to hide from the neighbors. Not that the neighbors would do anything about it anyway. As far as they were concerned, Rosalie was still no better than she ought to be and was less than worthy of their respect or concern.

"I'll be back, mam. I promise. I'll come back when I have a shiny sword and armor and then you and Lyra can come live with me."

Rosalie smiled and kissed her son on the cheek. "I'll see you then, my precious Sir Galahad."


	2. Time at the Inn

Percival decided the fastest way to get Galahad home was to buy him a pony, rather than have him ride for days in front of the larger man. The boy was going to be sore no matter what, since he was a poor, city-bred type, and had never been on a horse in his entire life but it would still be the easiest way to get home. Before they left the city he took Galahad and his meager belongings to the local horse merchant, managing to find a young pony with what seemed to be a suitable temperament to get along with both an inexperienced rider and Percival's much larger gelding. Galahad named her Lyra after his baby sister. A quick and dirty riding lesson and they were on their way to Camelot. Percival was, for the first time in his life, not feeling the least bit sentimental for his the kingdom he was born in. He was, in fact, eager to shed its dust from his boots.

Percival had spent enough time around children to understand that a nine year old boy wouldn't want him making a fuss about his crying, so he let Galahad sniffle for the first hour of their trip without saying anything. After the sniffling subsided, he looked down at the hunched shoulders riding next to him and simply said, "Don't forget your water skin is right next to you on the saddle. Even though we're not walking, we're still doing work, to try to keep in rhythm with the horse's gait."

Galahad looked up at him, "My legs are burning. This is harder than I thought it would be."

"Yeah. You have to grip the horse, but not too tight. Move with the horse and not jostle around. But you're doing really well for someone who's never ridden before." Percival smiled. "Maybe when we get home I'll let you ride Maris."

"Who's Maris?"

"Maris is the horse I tend to ride into battle or jousting. This is Colum. My friend, Gwaine, named him. He's my regular horse. A lot of knights have two horses. One for everyday riding when we're not wearing an excessive amount of armor, and one for when we're in full armor. Maris is larger than Colum and can carry more weight."

"Will I have that? Two horses, I mean?" Galahad looked interested in the idea.

Percival shrugged. "I'm not sure. I have two horses because of my size. Gwaine only needs one. His horse manages to carry him and his armor without a problem. The king has two, as does Sir Leon. Sir Brennis only uses one." Percival shrugged again. "It really depends."

"Did my father have two or just one horse?"

"Lancelot only needed one. He never wore really heavy armor. His fighting style was less brute force and more agility, like Gwaine's." Percival looked Galahad over. "If you end up with his frame and build, you might go that way, too."

The two of them pulled off the trail a bit later to make camp for the night.

Galahad had never been out of the city, so he had no idea how to set up a camp for the night. Percival walked him through everything he had to do, from gathering wood, to laying the fire, to setting out his bedroll in a way that it wouldn't flood if it started raining in the night. Percival had planned on making it to the next town and staying in an inn, but since he'd spent the majority of his coin for lodging on getting Galahad set up for the trip it looked like the boy would get first-hand experience in the (not-so) glamorous life of a working knight.

"Sir Percival?"

Percival looked up from the fire he'd been watching. He thought the boy was already asleep, he had been so still. Galahad's eyes reflected the fire as he watched the big knight's slight movements. "Just call me Percival, Galahad. I get enough sir-ing from the people in town and on patrol."

Galahad nodded, a quick little movement that Percival would have missed had he not been watching the boy. "Percival, what can you tell me about my father?"

Percival knew this would be coming. He thought he had until some time tomorrow on the trail but it seemed Galahad's curiosity was getting the better of his exhaustion and soreness. He had been trying to remember everything Lancelot had ever told him of his childhood and his time before they had joined forces. "I don't know everything about your father, Galahad."

"I know. But can you just tell me how you met him, at least?" Galahad paused, "And how he died? You said he died saving people."

"I'll be honest, the one you want to tell you about his death is Merlin. He's the Court Sorcerer. He was there the entire time. I wasn't. Lancelot's death was really harder on him than anyone. When we get back to Camelot, I'll introduce you to him and you two can have a nice long talk about your father. He was your father's best friend in Camelot other than me." Percival sighed, "But as to how we met, well, that includes a stint in something you know quite well, apparently. We met in the stocks."

Galahad was yawning around his grin by the time Percival was done with his story of how the two met in a village in Escetir and had decided to team up. "That was funny, Percival."

"It was, wasn't it? Honestly, if I'd known meeting your father would have put me on the path that I'm on now, I probably wouldn't have given him such grief about landing us in the stocks in the first place. He's the reason I met Selene and am about to be a father. He's the reason I became a knight and have the friends I do now. And the friends I've lost." Percival smiled. "Remind me to tell you about Elyan one day. After you've met Gwaine and can picture the exact opposite of him."

The fire was down to embers now. Percival stoked it one more time. "Go to sleep, Galahad. I can tell you more tomorrow. It'll take us about three days to get to Camelot. We have plenty of time. Once we get there, you'll meet my wife and all of the others and we'll figure out exactly what's going to happen then."

"Alright, Percival. Do you think your wife will like me?"

Percival chuckled, "Galahad, my wife is one of the castle cooks. She'll fall all over herself to feed you until you're my size. Just don't get in Audrey's way. She's wicked fast with that spoon of hers."

The next morning Galahad was groaning at the pain in his legs so dramatically that Percival knew he and Gwaine were going to get along just famously. It might end up becoming a contest of just who was more dramatic than the other whenever Gwaine was visiting. Percival handed the boy a balm that he'd picked up but forgotten to give him last night night. "Rub this in your legs before you get on your pony. It will help with the pain. I should have given it to you last night. Sorry, Galahad."

The boy smiled his thanks as he took the jar from the Knight. He went into the trees to apply the balm. When he was done he tried to give it back to Percival but the man waved him off. "I bought it for you. I knew you'd be sore since you've never ridden before."

"Oh, thank you, Sir- Um, Percival." He tucked the balm jar in his saddle bags. "Will we get to Camelot today?"

Percival smiled. "No. It'll take us another two or three days to get home. Your pony can't go as fast as my horse, so we'll take our time. Not too long or Selene will murder me, of course, but enough that we get you there in one piece, not a quivering mass of jelly. Besides, Arthur knows when to expect me. If I take too long, I'll make him worry that the bandits have gotten me. Imagine the humiliation of having to be rescued from non-existent enemies. I'll have to find a deep, dark cave and hide for the rest of my life." Percival winked at the boy as they both mounted their horses, making him smile a bit at the thought of a knight the size of Percival afraid of some teasing and the wrath of his wife.

Percival and Galahad made good time on their journey. They made it to the camp for the second night without any problems. Galahad was a quick study and helped do some of the tasks without having to be reminded what they were or how to do them. Percival was sure he was still trying to make a good impression and was on his best behavior, but he would take it. He knew that would change once they got to Camelot and the boy settled in with Selene and Percival and felt more like family. Once he started acting like a typical nine year old, Percival would know that he was getting comfortable with the new arrangement. It would eventually happen and once it did Percival knew he would be tested. He hadn't been a very disobedient child himself, but he remembered what his mother would go through with his younger brother. Rosalie said Galahad was tough. He had to be with what had gone on with his life. Percival knew that it would take time for him to feel like he wouldn't be uprooted or at risk anymore. He was willing to wait it out. He just hoped Selene was going to be fine with him adopting the boy without letting her know first.

The third day brought rain and Percival could only shiver in sympathy at the misery on Galahad's face. It wasn't even a nice, warm rain. It was a cold, miserable rain that got into the hood of the cloaks that Percival had stashed in his own saddle bags, especially the one Percival had bought for Galahad and cut down to child size as they traveled through one of the smaller villages. The brown fabric billowed around his legs as it he rode the pony. Percival pulled over to the side of the road and gestured for the boy to stop, as well. He pulled the cloak around Galahad's face and tucked it better around him. "Here, this should keep the rain out better."

Galahad frowned as he looked up at the much bigger man, "You do this all the time?"

Percival grinned, the rain running over his own cloak, "Only when it rains."

"But it's always raining in Mercia and Camelot."

"Then I do it all the time." He chuckled, "Glamorous job, isn't it?"

Galahad grinned back, the big knight's quiet sense of humor was breaking through his natural skepticism. "How's the pay?"

"Well, it's enough to keep me in shirts, anyway."

Galahad's eyes drifted down to where Percival's arms were covered by his sumptuous red cloak, "But not sleeves?"

"They cost extra." The knight tweaked Galahad's nose before he settled the cloak one last time.

The two of them set out again down the road, Galahad smiling even as he rode through the chilly rain.

A few hours later they stopped to rest the horses at another small village tavern. They would be home by tomorrow afternoon if they rode on and camped for the night. Percival looked out of the small window facing the road at the rain coming down in sheets. Galahad was sitting by the small fireplace trying to dry out as much as possible. The landlady had taken one look at the miserable look on his face and ushered the shivering boy over to it, hastily shoving a hot mug of mint and rosemary tisane in his hands. She laid a blanket over his shoulders and tutted over him.

Percival hadn't gotten such a dirty look from a woman since the last time he had pissed off Selene. He looked back at Galahad. The boy looked like his shivers were finally stopping. If they continued on, he would just be miserable again in an hour or so, and maybe on the way to getting sick. Percival calculated in his head exactly how long he could be overdue before Leon sent out a patrol looking for him. He could probably push them tomorrow, even taking Galahad on his horse for the last bit if he had to. The pony could keep up. Probably.

Percival made his decision and stood up. Galahad's shoulders slumped as the boy watched him walk over, expecting to be told they were about to leave. Percival's mouth twitched. He was tempted to have a little fun at the boy's expense and make it seem like they were going now but he just couldn't do it. If it had been Gwaine, he definitely would have taken the piss out of him, but the Galahad looked so pitiful he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Stay here, Galahad. I'm going to see if we can get a room for the night. The weather is just too nasty to go on."

The relief on Galahad's face was palpable. Percival laughed out loud at the boy. Galahad huddled deeper in his blanket. "Good. I'm still cold."

Percival clapped his hand on the thin shoulders under the blanket. "I'll see if the landlady will give you another mug while I ask about a room."

Luckily, the inn had one more room available. Percival paid for the room out of his dwindling supply of coin and just hoped that Leon and Arthur would think that he had stayed for a night in an inn because of the rain. It would have hit Camelot before this village, after all.

The room was tiny, barely large enough to accommodate a narrow bed. Percival would fit in it, but it would be tight adding Galahad to it, as thin as he was. The benefit of the room was that it had the chimney along one of the walls that would heat the room up nicely. It would keep Galahad happy and he'd at least be comfortable for the night.

Percival brought the bags up to the room as Galahad stayed by the fireplace. The stew the landlady had given him was long gone by the time Percival picked the dozing boy up and carried him up the stairs to the tiny room. He didn't even bother to take the blankets off him as he just wrapped him up soundly in them and placed him on the side of the bed closest to the wall with the chimney. He squeezed into the space left by the boy who looked like nothing less than a giant cocoon and closed his eyes, hoping for sleep to come quickly and hoping even more that the rain would stop overnight.

Unfortunately for Percival, sleep was elusive. His thoughts kept going back to the boy next to him and Selene's reaction to finding out her husband had decided to increase their family without telling her. Oh, sure, Galahad would most likely spend the majority of his time hanging around Percival and the other knights as he became a squire and learned how to fight and become a knight, but the rest of his time, Selene would be expected to be his mother and Percival his father. Percival was still not sure he was completely ready for his own children. What the hell was he doing thinking he could take in and raise one who was already old enough to take care of himself and had essentially been living rough for the past year and a half? A nine year old living rough. The sheer amount of hell the boy had gone through just to make it to this point was staggering.

Galahad was being extremely good the past few days, surprising Percival. Was he just putting on a good show? Was he really that comfortable with Percival? He was grumpy downstairs by the fire, but anyone who wasn't used to freezing their arse off while riding a horse would be as well. Hell, Gwaine used to get positively nasty at times like this, his normal good cheer worn off by the cold, especially since he didn't drink as much on patrols as he did off-duty. Merlin just shut down on days like this. He would normally be grumpy, but even he couldn't maintain his griping in this type of weather, not even to keep Arthur on his toes.

In a way, Percival had been happy to see the grumpy side of the boy. He was worried about him being too cheerful and not acting his normal self. If he was a tough kid, was that only in the last year or so that it had happened? So far, Galahad had seemed like a sweet-natured boy, like Rosalie had said he used to be. Was that an act? And if it was an act, how was Percival going to break through it? Would he even know if it was an act in the first place? Percival groaned quietly. If he was worried now and losing sleep over the actions of a boy he had only known for less than a week, what the hell was it going to do to him when he had a helpless infant on his hands? Why couldn't children come with instructions? Was it too much to ask the gods for them to let a person know exactly what the right way to treat and raise a child was? Percival tried to think back to his own childhood, but he just couldn't remember his parents ever being so nervous about what to do with him. They had always seemed like a unified front. Now that he had his own child to worry about he concluded that they had to have been just as frightened. They had to be.

He remembered the joy and fear on Gwaine's face when Deryn picked up the tiny wooden sword he'd given his son and whacked him on the head with it. Deryn may have been his adopted son but Gwaine felt just as strongly for him as he did for one of his biological son, Gareth.

Elena had managed to settle the bold knight down and even help him deal with much of the pain in his past. Gwaine was drinking less the last time Percival had seen him. His smiles seemed more real and not forced. He didn't seem to be trying too hard to make everyone think all was well, then heading off to the pub to get steadily numb. Percival had just laughed when he listened to him complain about Lord Godwyn trying to turn him into a proper king. Gwaine kept saying it was all going to be Elena in charge until Deryn could take over. Gwaine felt his job was to keep them alive and happy until then, and when Deryn was old enough, dump the whole mess in his lap, throw Elena on a horse and travel all over Albion, enjoying his golden years with his wife at his side, throwing punches in bar fights with the best of any man. Usually Elena smacked him on the head when he said that around her. Then she kissed him and told him she might be the one throwing him on the horse if her father wouldn't stop dumping the responsibilities he didn't want on her.

Percival's thoughts went round and round and before he realized it, he'd fallen asleep. He woke up the next morning with something strangling him. The vague light provided by the tiny window and showed him that Galahad had unburied himself from his cocoon during the night and was now wrapped around the larger man's frame like one of the pet monkeys he had seen at one of the fairs in Camelot. Prying the boys arms from his throat carefully, Percival shifted himself out of the bed so he could visit the necessary. When he got back from the chill outside, he saw that Galahad had rolled into a tiny ball in the space Percival had abandoned.

Percival quietly started to pack up their things. Neither had really unpacked much, so it took very little time before Percival was shaking Galahad's shoulder to wake him up. "Hey, come on, Galahad. We have to ride some more today."

The boy's eyes cracked open and Percival found himself on the receiving end of the best evil glare he had seen since he had accidentally dislodged the cat that Merlin kept from its sunning place on the windowsill in his tiny workroom. "Sleep," he croaked out.

"But if we leave now, we might just make it to Camelot tonight."

"'Morrow's good." Galahad rolled over and dismissed the bigger man.

"Sorry, kid. It's time to go." Percival picked him up and set him standing on the ground, ignoring the grumbles that had erupted. "Now change your clothing and go take a piss." He handed him the clothing he had kept out of the pack. "The weather is gorgeous. It's not too cold or too hot. There's not a drop of rain in sight, and my joints aren't even screaming that there will be. So, go while I secure food for us for the day."

"You sound like an old man. Your joints. Talking about the weather."

Percival shrugged. "I've spent my life fighting. Aching joints and old wounds are a part of that life. You'll get used to it." He shoved Galahad lightly toward the door after the boy had changed his clothing. "I think the landlady was making some sort of pasty when I went by her earlier." He smiled at the look that passed the boy's face when he heard that. Yes, the boy was definitely hungry.

By the time Percival had gotten downstairs with the packs, Galahad was already seated by the fire, a mug of hot barley water in his hands. Percival left him to his spot and loaded the horses up. He left the extra blankets the landlady had shoved at Galahad upstairs and wanted to make sure she got them. When he was finished thanking her for their use, he was given his own mug of barley water and joined Galahad in gazing at the fire while he waited for her to bring them some breakfast.

Galahad looked seriously into his mug. "Percival? What if I can't become a knight? I've been having some fun on this trip, but I don't like it. I mean, the rain and all."

"Neither do I." Percival finished his drink in time for the landlady to bring them a large trencher of meat and turnip. The bread was heavy and the juices ran from the meat, smelling delicious. "Tuck in or I'll eat-" Percival wasn't through with half of his threat before Galahad started eating.

Neither spoke for a bit, allowing Percival to gather his thoughts. "Galahad, if you end up not wanting to be a knight, then that's fine with me. My wife's a cook." He leaned over to whisper to Galahad, "She's actually better than the landlady who's still giving me dirty looks for making you ride in the rain.

"But even though your father was one, that doesn't mean you have to be. Now, there's a lot more to being a knight than just a ride in some nasty weather. Most of being a knight is hard, actually. There is endless training, especially with Arthur in charge. He's positively nuts about training. Of course, he's right, but don't tell him I said that. He likes hearing us grumble and complain about it so he can be proven right when the training helps. He's funny that way.

"Being a knight is so much more than training or riding. It's helping people. At least, that's the way it should be. Your father used to talk about it and why he wanted to be a knight before we joined Arthur and his Round Table. I never expected to be a knight. I thought I'd be a farmer until my family was killed. After that I thought I'd just keep going on as a merchant guard until some bandit got the better of me. Drink away my earnings, maybe find a little farm to work on if I saved enough before my injuries tallied up. I don't know. Running into Lancelot changed things for me. He pulled me into the wonderful mess that Camelot was and I've never looked back.

"I've helped more people than I can imagine. That was never my goal in life, but you know something? It feels good. It feels good to know that there are children out there alive and maybe with their own children now because I was there for them. It feels good to know that I've helped bring dragons back to this world. Bring magic back to Camelot. Lancelot may not be here with us, but he was right. Being a knight is so much more than a sword and a hard ride through nasty weather.

"I used to tease him when we worked together as guards because he'd find these odd jobs for us while we were waiting for caravans or merchants to get ready. The thing is, we never got paid for those jobs. I thought that's what going to help Merlin was going to be. One of Lancelot's 'nice jobs', I called them. He promised me a good camp stew out of it. I ended up finding the way I never knew I needed." Percival looked into the wide eyes of the boy who sat beside him. "That's what it means to me. The rides can be miserable, but the company can be wonderful. The fighting is ten minutes of sheer terror and the waiting for the fighting is ten hours of sheer boredom. The battles, because there will be, are awful. There's blood and friends dying, screams and moans. It's terrible. The best swordplay won't keep you alive if you're being hemmed in on all sides. But if you can get past that, get past the terrible part of being a knight, then it is absolutely worth it."

Galahad sat there, listening to the man who had been so generous to him. He wasn't sure what to think. His only real experiences with knights were the disdainful encounters with Bayard's men, who, if they knew he was a whore's bastard son, were more likely to kick him out of their way than smile at him. Galahad was scared that he wouldn't be able to live up to his father's image. Live up to the expectations that Percival may have had of him being the amazing Lancelot's son.

"It sounds scary."

"It absolutely is. Scary, and exhilarating, and terrifying, and the most amazing thing ever. The thing is, it's not for everyone. I will teach you what you need to know. I and the others, that is. If after that, you decide you want to apprentice with a baker or something, then that's fine. Hell, like I told you, it was never my intention of becoming a knight. If you end up wanting to be a farmer, you can do that."

"You wouldn't be angry if I can't be like him?" Galahad wrapped his skinny arms around his waist.

Percival shook his head. "No. I wouldn't be angry, nor would your mother, nor your father. I think you want to live up to an image you have of your father. Well, that image isn't accurate. None of us remember him perfectly. I remember some things. Merlin remembers some things. Your mother remembers some things. None of us actually lived in his head. None of us know exactly how scared he was or how brave he was or how determined he was or what he thought of the color puce." Galahad snorted at that.

"The point is, you can't live up to what you think your father was. I've watched too many men chase that sort of rabbit down a hole and end up miserable. One of the finest men I know let that particular attitude nearly ruin his chances to have his true love. No, you will be your own man. Did we love Lancelot and think extremely highly of him? Yes. Was he perfect? No. Hell, he forged patents of nobility the first time he was knighted. He was lucky to be alive to try for it again."

Galahad nodded. "So, I'll try it and if I really hate it, I can try something else?"

"Yes. But please give it an honest shot. I think you can do it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Galahad. Let this be my soap box: don't try to live up to someone else's expectations of you. It is frequently impossible and can hurt you severely in the long run. Be yourself: butcher, baker, candlestick maker, a fine undertaker. And it's easy to say that, but not so easy to do, especially when it's our parents and family we want to please. I just hope anyone reading this who needs to hear that takes less time and incurs fewer mental problems than I did to figure it out.
> 
> Also, the story of Percival and Lancelot in the stocks is Chapter 22 of The Stocks, which I will be cross-posting eventually.


	3. Can He Turn People Into Toads?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percival and Galahad have one more day before they arrive in Camelot.

The ride that day went smoother than the day before. The sun was shining and the birds were chirping their most obnoxious songs. A raven decided he took either a liking or a dislike to the duo and hopped along tree branches yelling at them for about fifteen minutes. Galahad just ended up giggling at it like a mad fiend, trying out various names for it. He had finally decided on George when the bird tired of its game and flew off.

The path this time took them close to one of the lakes dotting the landscape around lunchtime. They stopped and Percival watched as Galahad scampered by the shore. He didn't think Galahad had been able to just be a boy for quite a while. He looked around at the lake as he kept an eye on Galahad. The trees were turning, their leaves beginning to show their Autumn finery. One particular tree caught Percival's attention. It had a knotted trunk that seemed to go around in a spiral, twisting upon itself and looping back around, the branches making it look much like a gymnast he had once seen at a feast bending before making a leap.

When he thought he'd given Galahad enough time away from his pony to recover, he called him back. The boy must have needed the run, because he was much more cheerful as they got back on their mounts. Cheerful enough to give Merlin a run for his money with the endless prattle that started to drip from his mouth. "Did you see that hawk, Percival? It was so big. I've never seen one that big before. Do you think it might actually have been an eagle?" "Possibly."

"Do you think George will be back, Percival? He was fun." "I doubt it. I think we've left his territory." "Oh, that's too bad."

Galahad seemed excited to be arriving at Camelot now and was keeping Percival busy with questions about it and Selene. "Does she make honey cakes? I had one once. It was delicious." "She doesn't usually make them, but her friend Mary does. I'm sure we can make sure you get one or two." "What type of horse do the other knights ride? Yours is so big." "Theirs are a bit smaller." "What about the Court Sorcerer? Can he really turn people into toads?" "No, but if you irritate him too much, I'm sure he'll give it a go." "What, Percival? I didn't hear you." "No, Merlin doesn't turn people into toads, but I'm sure he'd like to know how." "I wonder if he could teach me to do that." "I just said he doesn't know how to, besides, you don't have magic, do you?" "No, but some people can learn it anyway, right?" "Don't think that's how it works, lad." "Oh, too bad, I would love to be able to turn my stepfather into a toad. Percival? Are you alright? You sound like you're choking."

The two rode later than Percival normally would, pushing his horse harder than usual. They stopped at a small village tavern at dinner just to fuel up and give the horses a rest, but Percival was determined to get home tonight. He was already two days behind his expected arrival time and he wanted not to have to explain to Leon why he required a patrol to go out looking for a man who simply wasn't lost. If they got home tonight, then the usual three day window of delays would be beaten and he wouldn't have put his friends through any unnecessary worry. Galahad was tired and started drifting off on his pony, so Percival simply plucked him off and tied the reins to his own saddle so the horse would follow. It probably would have followed anyway, but Galahad had certainly taken a liking to the horse he had named after his baby sister, and Percival wanted to make sure he had it for as long as he needed.

Galahad somehow managed to curl up into a small ball against Percival's chest, reminding the knight of a cat once again. He pulled his cloak around himself so it covered the boy better and let him sleep, his arms holding the boy closer so he wouldn't fall off the horse.

They arrived at the gates of the lower town an hour or so after dark. The guard on duty nodded to Percival as they he let him pass. For the life of him, Percival could never remember the man's name, or he would have greeted him personally. As Percival made his way through the streets of the town, he jostled Galahad, realizing the boy might want to look around. "Galahad, wake up." His sleeping companion simply sighed and curled into Percival's armor covered chest more. Oh, well, he'd have to get a look around tomorrow.

Somehow, word of Percival's arrival sped ahead of him. When he got to the steps of the Citadel, Leon and Arthur were already waiting for him. "Dear gods, Percival, where the hell have you been?" Leon took the reins of Colum and looked behind the large horse. "And why do you have a pony trailing you?"

Percival pulled back his cloak and lifted Galahad down to Arthur, "The pony is for him."

Arthur looked up at the knight as he got off his horse, shifting the sleeping Galahad so his head was nestled on his shoulder. Fatherhood was settling in well with Arthur, he was familiar enough now with holding a sleeping child. "And who is 'him'? And is Selene going to kick you out?"

Percival grinned, "Selene may kick me out, but 'him' is named Galahad." His grin fell, "He's Lancelot's son. I found him by accident after I delivered your messages to Bayard." He turned the horses over to the sleepy stableboy and addressed him, "Put the pony in with Colum. I'll make better arrangements for her tomorrow."

"Lancelot's son?" the king whispered. "Truly?"

"Just look at him, Arthur. Tell me you can deny it. Besides, I spoke to his mother and she confirmed it. I remembered her and when she and Lancelot were together. The timing is even right." Percival reached over and took the sleeping boy from the king. "I'll be raising him. I just hope Selene will be good with it."

Leon put his hand on Percival's shoulder and smiled at his friend. "I know she will." He shook his head. "Lancelot's son. It's amazing."

"And it's right that he's here. He belongs here." Arthur reached out and pushed the hair from Galahad's brow, smiling. "I can't wait to spring this on Merlin. You realize he'll spoil the lad rotten."

Percival groaned. "His mother told me Galahad is a tough one, but when he gets comfortable with you, he doesn't shut up. I dread letting him get together with Merlin and Gwaine. We'll have to lock them in a room together and throw away the key."

The three men mounted the steps, heading toward Percival's quarters. He hadn't purchased a house in the town yet, liking the fact that he and Selene had so little distance to travel to get to the places they worked. If his family was up to three and a half already, he may need to get that house sooner than he thought he would. "Where is his mother?" Arthur asked.

"Still in Mercia, in Maygard. She married a right arsehole and wasn't able to take care of Galahad. The stepfather is a complete and utter moldwarp. He married Rosalie but treats her like scum. The best thing that can be said about him is that he has given her a married name, but he obviously still looks down on her for her former profession."

"Former profession?" Leon looked confused.

Percival nodded. "Rosalie was a prostitute. She and Lance spent some time together while we were waiting for Master Jacobsen to finish up some business in Maygard. We were there for about a week and they holed up the entire time."

"Lancelot? The extremely honorable knight who never took advantage of a woman or any other person Lancelot? Holed up for a week with a doxy?" Arthur's voice never left a whisper, but that whisper became more shocked with the longer he spoke.

Percival grinned. "Yep. I was as surprised as you, but something set him off. He had been drinking and just left with her. I never asked and he didn't tell me what it was that set him off. It never seemed to matter." He looked at the sleeping boy in his arms. "I just figured even he had his limits and he had reached them."

Leon shook his head in amazement. "I think we're going to have a lot to talk about tomorrow. You get some sleep. Settle the boy in. Kiss your wife. We'll see you around noon? Is that alright, Sire?"

"I think so." He reached out and stroked Galahad's hair softly. "Gwen will be as happy as Merlin to see this lad, I think."

"He's going to have way too many uncles for his tastes, I think." Percival shrugged. "He'll learn to deal with it." They had reached his quarters and he smiled at them. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Selene was already asleep by the time he opened the door with Galahad in his arms, but she woke when she heard him trip over the rug, catching himself with a curse before he fell over and crushed his adopted son before he had a chance to raise him. He must have been over-tired himself if he was tripping over something that had been there since before he had moved into the quarters. "Perce?"

"Sorry, Selene. I didn't mean to wake you."

"No, I'm glad you're home. You're late." She started to climb out of bed but Percival stopped her.

"No, darling, stay in bed. I have to do something then I'll be able to join you."

Selene tsked at her husband. "Well at least light a candle before you kill yourself."

"Yes, my dear. Hold on." Selene heard him pause, then curse quietly. "Um, I sort of have a gift for you but I'm not sure how you'll take it, so just stay calm? I have to put something on the bed before I can light that candle."

The bed dipped and Selene reached out to feel what he'd put there, her fingers bumping into flesh and hair. "Percival? What?"

The candle lit and Percival brought it back toward the bed, illuminating the young child laying on their bed. Percival's armor glinted in the candle light. "Help me get this off and I'll explain?"

Selene's eyebrows could have rivaled Gaius' for how high they were settled in her forehead. "This had better be good," she told him as she rolled herself and her belly out of the bed.

Percival went through the story of how he had run across Galahad and Rosalie. When she heard the deprivation the boy had gone through the past year and a half, she wanted to cry. Everything made her want to cry these days, actually. "I just couldn't leave him there, Selene. His father was one of my best friends and I could do something about it." Percival shrugged and took her in his arms. "Just tell me I did the right thing and you aren't angry."

"Angry? Oh, Perce, how could I be angry with you for this? Shocked, yes. Surprised, yes. I would have liked a little warning before I started my path as a mother." She pressed her finger to his lips to stop him from speaking. "Of course we should take him in. Lancelot would have done the same for your child. And now he'll get a chance to grow away from those people in Mercia who wouldn't give him that chance." Selene kissed her husband lightly. "But this means we'll need a larger set of quarters."


	4. Meeting the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galahad meets the family.

The next morning started quietly enough. Selene had to go early to the kitchens to get the meals for the day started. She worked from dawn until dinner. Sometimes she and Percival went the entire day without seeing each other. It wasn't ideal, but it made their time together all the sweeter. Galahad woke up and unburied himself from the pallet of blankets Percival had arranged on the floor near next to the fireplace. He stretched his arms, not sure where he was. He looked around but didn't see Percival anywhere. He was obviously in the knight's quarters because the armor on the rack was missing sleeves. There were also feminine things scattered around the chambers, including a scarf hanging over the chair that was pushed in to the small table in the corner of the room had embroidered flowers on it that Galahad just couldn't see the large knight wearing.

When he stood up he walked over to the window and pushed it open. It was taller than him and somewhat difficult to see over the ledge, so Galahad climbed onto the ledge so he could look out. He smiled at the sight before him. He must have slept through coming into Camelot. It was as loud as Maygard, but not as big from what he could see. He tried to lean over a little more and flinched when he felt a big hand place itself on his back. "Are you trying to scare me to death, Galahad? You'll fall fifty feet and smash on the cobblestone." Percival picked him up off the ledge and put him back on the floor. "Don't do that again."

"But I wanted to see the city."

"I realize that and you will see it later today." Percival led him to the table. "First, you will eat. Then we'll go talk to the king for a bit. I have to give him my report, so I'll have to find someone to take you for an hour." Percival cocked his head. "How would you like to meet Master Gaius?"

Galahad just shrugged. "Alright? Who's Master Gaius?"

"Merlin's foster father and the retired Court Physician. He's the only person I can think of who won't have much else to do at the moment and actually knew your father pretty well."

The two left Percival's quarters for Gaius' chambers after Galahad had gotten ready for the day. Percival had been up and ready in time to get breakfast for them both and arrange a different time to meet the Round Table. Gaius looked up from his reading when Percival knocked on the open door. He may have retired, but he was still in the habit of leaving it open so anyone could find him if they needed him. He actually supplemented his replacement, a younger man named Linus, by still seeing to minor ailments and brewing healing potions for the man. His retirement hadn't really been his own choice, more a matter of recognizing the limits of encroaching age.

"Ah, Percival, is this young Galahad?" Gaius peered over his spectacles at the boy. "Leon mentioned something about him coming to live with us." He smiled at Galahad. "You look very much like your father, you do."

Galahad smiled nervously back. "Thank you."

"Manners, even. Very good." He gestured for Galahad to come over to his chair. "So, how much of Camelot have you seen, boy?"

Galahad shook his head. "Not much, Master Gaius. I was asleep when we arrived and I only saw a little from the window this morning."

"Well, then. We're going to change that." Gaius stood up slowly and reached for his cane with one hand and his shopping basket with the other. "I need some herbs that I can only get at the apothecary. We're going shopping, my boy. You will carry the basket. Mind you don't drop it." He looked up. "Percival, what are you still doing here? I thought you had a meeting with the knights?"

Percival grinned and gave the older man a sketchy bow. Galahad was in good hands. After all, Gaius had survived Merlin.

The meeting with the knights went as expected. The information Bayard had was added to the information they had and a tentative picture of where the bandit troop was holing up was coming into place. It would take a few more scouting missions on both sides to get the full picture and decide on a plan of attack, but the foundation for a defense had been laid. After it was over, Arthur dismissed all but Percival and Leon. He sent a page to retrieve Merlin, Selene, and the queen. When the other three got there, it was evident neither the queen nor Merlin knew what they were being called for. Selene had flour in her hair and a slightly annoyed expression from being pulled away from her tasks.

"Sorry to disrupt your days, but I just want to make sure everything is alright with Galahad," the king said.

Selene frowned, "Why wouldn't it be, your Majesty? Percival told me he explained it to you."

"I wasn't able to get as detailed with Arthur and Leon last night as I was with you, Selene." He chuckled, "Galahad was getting a little heavy and I wanted to put him down."

"Oh, of course." She reached out and took Percival's hand before she turned back to address the king, "I have absolutely no problem getting a new son, especially one I don't have to give birth to. Frankly, Perce might only get Galahad and this babe here. I might be done with carrying children after this."

Gwen laughed. She'd already carried two finally after all the miscarriages she'd suffered before the curse that Morgana had leveled on her was lifted. The men smiled, wisely not saying a word, lest it get back to the other wives and they found themselves sleeping in the armory or somewhere equally inviting. "I just have to ask, who is Galahad?"

Arthur sat up a bit straighter. "He's Lancelot's son."

"What?" That came from Merlin, not the now-silent queen. "Lance would have told us if he had a son."

"He never knew." Percival shrugged, "We never went back to Maygard after we left the last time, so he never found out Rosalie was pregnant."

Gwen smiled a tiny, wobbly smile. "And you found him? Or did she find you? How old is he?"

"He's nine, your Majesty. And I found him. Let's just say he needed a change of scenery, so I'm going to raise him. His mother couldn't."

Gwen took Arthur's hand as she wiped away a small tear. She and Arthur had come to terms finally with the fact that she had loved Lancelot. Arthur may be her true love, but she had dearly loved the noble knight. "Good. He belongs here. I mean, not good that she couldn't raise him, but good that he's found his way home."

Arthur raised her hand and kissed the back of it, smiling at her. "We know. And we're all going to make sure he knows it, too." Arthur hadn't thought he could love anyone as deeply as he did his wife until his son and daughter were born. The thought of having to give up one of his children broke his heart, so he could only imagine what Galahad's mother was thinking and feeling right now, but he was thrilled to have something of his most noble knight back in Camelot.

Merlin was quiet, much quieter than he had expected him to be. "Merlin, are you alright with this?"

The warlock looked away from the table he'd been gazing at, "How hard has it been for him, Percival?" The lanky man knew what it was like to be the town bastard.

Percival shrugged, "His mother was a prostitute and his father wasn't married to her. Fill in as you will. When I found him, he was stuck in the stocks, actually. Another year or so and the bailiff was going to cheerfully send him to work in Bayard's mines." Leon hissed as he drew air between his teeth. "He looked familiar, but I couldn't place how until the merchant I was dealing with said his mother's name. I had some fun at Lance's expense for a bit when he took up with Rosalie, so I actually remembered it.

"Oh, I used a good portion of the coin you gave me for the mission to outfit him. Bribed the bailiff, bought the pony and his travel gear with it." Arthur waved his hand, dismissing the concern. He wasn't worried in the least about the coin it took to get Galahad where his father's friends thought he belonged.

"Will we need to get the mother, uh, Rosalie, out of there?" Gwen asked. "Is she safe?"

Percival held up his hands in question, "As safe as she can be. She's got a daughter now by her husband. He seems to be rough with her, but she had no intention of leaving him, even when he wouldn't allow Galahad room or board." He frowned. "Personally, I don't think she's going to make it very long. She had some bruises but I don't think she'll accept our help. She has it in her mind that he saved her and that's the way it'll stay. Maybe if he puts his hands on the daughter?"

"But Galahad is a bastard and the son of a whore. The daughter is legitimate and the daughter of a whatever he is. It makes a difference, Perce." Merlin was somber as he said that. Hunith had been a wonderful mother and tried her best to be as loving as she could, even while trying to protect Merlin from his magic, but it could have gone so wrong.

The others nodded. Galahad wasn't going to have an easy row to hoe, that was for certain. "He wants to be a knight like his father, Arthur. Granted, the shitty trip home probably put a damper on some of the original enthusiasm he had for it, but he still wants to try."

Arthur and the others chuckled. "What a welcome to the glorious and glamorous life of a working knight, eh?" Leon quipped. "Rain, wind, cold, all of the fun that can be had in the great outdoors."

"Poor thing. Is that why he didn't even stir last night when you put him to bed?"

Percival laughed, "Selene, I handed him to Arthur, who handed him back to me, and then put him in our bed, then on the pallet on the floor and he was out completely. I'm surprised he woke up at all this morning. I thought he was going to sleep all day. Oh, but then he decided to lean out the window! I thought he'd fall out!" Arthur and Merlin laughed as Percival said this.

"And we thought El and Bal were bad?" Arthur groaned. "They're going to have another bad example of behavior to model, aren't they? Gwaine's boys aren't bad enough?"

Gwen snorted. "Who would have thought it would be the child of the second least trouble-making Knight of the Round Table to give Percival his first grey hair."

Merlin just raised an eyebrow a la Gaius, "You do recall that he used forged patents the first time he was here, right?"

"And whose idea was that, Merlin?"

"Well, mine, sire, of course, but he still fell in with the plan."

Percival decided it had been long enough for Gaius and Galahad to have gotten back from their shopping, so he thought he'd catch them in Gaius' chambers. It was time to outfit the boy completely if he was going to be part of their family and take part in training. As he strode along the hallway he heard Merlin calling his name and paused. "You and those stupidly long legs of yours," the warlock complained.

"As if yours are any slouch, Merlin."

They grinned at each other, knowing Merlin wanted to meet Galahad and was going to follow along. "So, what is he like, really?"

"Really? I'm not sure. I told you his mum said he was a tough one, but he's been pretty pleasant and amenable except when he was grouchy from the weather. He nearly talked my ear off the last day we were riding. I'm not sure which is the act, if there is one at all. I guess we'll find out." Percival shrugged as the two men walked down the halls of the citadel, dodging servants who were bustling by with tasks in hand.

Merlin paused once to lift a heavy stack of logs to a better position for the servant carrying it, startling the man before he gave Merlin an exasperated look. Everyone was used to Merlin's magic finally, but now that he could help people out in the open he sometimes forgot to warn them. The man walked on, muttering something about "damned, interfering sorcerers" as Percival and Merlin just grinned at each other and started back on their way.

"So, if Arthur and Gwaine both already have two children, and Mairwen and now Selene are about to pop with our second children, that means poor Leon is going to have to catch up."

Percival snickered, "Don't say that to him. He'll have you on the training field for one of his 'no magic allowed' exercises faster than you can take your next breath."

Merlin nodded. "Yeah, who'd have thought the normally phlegmatic and unbreakable First Knight could have been undone by something so small." Merlin's smile turned unbelievably tender, "But they're like that. Children." He shook his head. "Screaming and crying and pooping and sleeping and eating and you just want to tear your hair out until they look at you with those big eyes of theirs and all you want to do is stop the world for them."

Percival took a deep breath. "Sometimes I don't know if I can do it, Merlin. I know I'm good with children. Hell, I don't deny that I like children. They're fun and cute and cuddly, for the most part. But that's other people's children. I'm just not sure of my own."

"Well, now you'll have two to experiment on." Merlin shrugged. "When Mum finally agreed to move here, I was thrilled because she managed to raise me without killing me. I figured she'd be able to tell me exactly what to do with Bal and since she ended up being hired as the royal nursemaid, she could do the same for Elyan. But she couldn't. Or wouldn't. Still not sure which." Merlin rubbed the back of his head. "Remarkably stubborn, my mother. Not sure if I get it from her or my father."

Percival snorted, "Probably from both."

"Probably. But anyway, I really thought she'd be able to just say, 'Oh, do this when they do this and that when they do that' and parenting would be a breeze. But it's not like that. Sure, when they're hungry you feed them. When they need a new nappie, you change them. When they need a nap, you just pray they'll be willing to go down for one. But dealing with their personalities? They're all so different, and they all need different things."

"I know what you mean. And I'm sure I can handle the normal things, like feeding and nappies and such, but it's the personalities and making sure they're happy that I'm scared of. Yes, I'm big enough to admit I'm scared." Percival and Merlin had stopped outside the doorway that led to Gaius' hall. "It was bad enough when it was just the idea of a baby. Now I've taken on another child and I almost feel as if there is more pressure to do right by Lancelot. Does that make sense?"

"Perfect sense. He was our friend and we owe him everything. He saved us. Now we're, or rather, you, are being given a chance to save his son. I guarantee he wouldn't have lasted long as a mine slavey, not a ten year old boy, especially if he's as pretty as Lancelot was, or has the promise of his looks." Merlin frowned. "I'd love to have a word with that bailiff," he muttered. He looked up at Percival, and smiled. "You'll do fine. I think you'll have to try to remember that he has had experiences you don't know about that have shaped his life so far. If he turns out to be trying too hard, he won't be able to keep it up forever and eventually the real Galahad will show his face. Then you'll figure out how to deal with that. Probably the first time he really makes a mistake and you have to punish him."

"Ugh. Let's hope that day is a long way off. I don't want to punish any kid."

"It'll happen. Look at Gwaine and Deryn."

Percival shuddered, "I'm still trying to figure out how that little copy of Gwaine got free from the nursery long enough to get up to that tower. Your mother was in a state."

"I think you just said the right words. For all that Deryn isn't his by birth, he's just like Gwaine. I can see a young Gwaine pulling that stunt."

"Oh, gods. Please let Galahad be more like Lancelot than we have guessed. More Gwaines would just be punishing us for something horrible we did in former lives."

The two men were laughing by the time they reached Gaius' chambers and knocked on the door. It was opened by Galahad himself. "Percival!" The boy was grinning at something Gaius must have told him. "You need to come in and look at this." He grabbed the big knight by the hand and dragged him in the room, Percival allowing it. He brought him over to a table that had some potions brewing. "This one is going to be a sleep tonic. And this one is going to be something that helps get rid of headaches. Master Gaius let me help him make them."

"Did he now?" Galahad's enthusiasm was catching. "I guess you had fun?"

"Oh, yes. We met the apothecary and he gave me a sweet. Then we went to the market and your stocks aren't even being used right now! There are children sitting on it." Galahad shook his head in disbelief. "That never happened in Maygard."

"Oh, trust me, the stocks here get used. The kids just move when it's necessary and take position around the damned thing and throw rotten vegetables at you when you get put in it." Merlin grimaced.

"Oh, hello." Galahad looked surprised at seeing Merlin there. "I'm sorry, sir. I didn't notice you." His enthusiasm had gone and he became subdued around a new adult, wearing clothing that marked him as a nobleman, a stranger, and therefore, a possible threat.

Merlin grinned and knelt down, "No worries, I'm Merlin. Gaius is my foster father."

"And you knew my father." The light was coming back to Galahad's eyes. "And you're a sorcerer."

"I did know your father. He was one of my best friends and a good man. And I am a sorcerer." Merlin's smile never dimmed. "I'm hoping we can become friends, too."

"Do you know how to turn someone into a toad?"

Merlin ignored Percival's groaned, 'Galahad,' and just shook his head. "No, but I wish I did. It would probably be a lot of fun. We could have toad races with all the people that annoyed us, don't you think?"

Galahad grinned, a lifelong friendship being born at that moment, regardless how the boy's personality revealed it in the coming years.

Getting Galahad away from Gaius and Merlin proved difficult, and Percival finally had to resort to putting his foot down. "We have to go and get him things. We're going back to the market and then I'll take you to the armory."

"The armory?" Galahad's interest was piqued and he sat upright from the slouch he had developed as he sat and listened to Merlin and Percival tell stories about his father.

"Yes, the armory. We need to see about getting you a practice sword. We also need to get you to the steward to get you on the serving squire rotation."

"Huh?" Galahad looked confused as they bid Gaius a good day and Percival thanked him for watching over Galahad.

Merlin cheerfully supplied the answer to his confusion after they left Gaius' chambers, "Squires sometimes serve at meals and such. It's supposed to be a way to train manners and a proper attitude towards nobility and royalty. Generally, it's servants who attend meals here in Camelot, but there are occasions where they use the squires. And the Armorer will walk you through a lot of the basics when it comes to weaponry. How to care for it and armor, that sort of thing. There is also an unfortunate knight whose sole purpose in life is to train young squires into knights."

Galahad looked disappointed. "You won't be training me?"

"Not at first. At first you're going to be training with the other young noblemen." Percival put his hand on the boy's shoulder as they walked down the hallway. "It'll be alright, Galahad. You'll do fine."

"But I'm not a nobleman," he whispered to the floor. "I'm nothing."

Merlin frowned as he met Percival's gaze over the head of the boy standing between them. Percival nodded. Here was the boy finally revealing himself to them. "Listen to me, Galahad, you may not have been born on the right side of the blanket, but you are the son of one of the noblest and bravest men any of us in Camelot ever knew. That alone would have most of them give you a chance. Also, you may not have realized it, but by taking you in, you have become my son, and therefore, the son of a nobleman. We were all granted letters of patent, even if we didn't receive land with our knightings."

Galahad looked up at Percival, frowning, "I've met plenty of noblemen and their sons. Most of them weren't worth the air they breathed." He wrapped his arms around himself as he spoke before he straightened them out, his small hands clenched in fists. "I know they won't all look at me that way." Galahad's chin jutted out stubbornly as he glared at the man who would raise him.

"When the boys gives you a hard time, and some of them will, let me know and I will deal with their fathers, who will deal with their sons until you are old enough and skilled enough to do so yourself. It won't be the easiest thing you've ever done. You're going to have some catching up to do since you've never held a sword, but I have faith in you. You can do it if you are determined and you'll prove to those idiots back in Mercia that they were wrong."

Galahad stared up at Percival, scared and unsure of himself. He wanted more than anything to believe this man. To believe that he could actually be a knight. To believe that he could be someone who protected the helpless rather than exploit them. Noblemen back in Maygard weren't inclined to help the poor, for the most part. There were some who had larger hearts than others, but most felt they were too high above the common people to care. Galahad had gotten more kicks from nobles than he had his own stepfather. The bailiff was the third son of a nobleman and was the perfect example of that.

Galahad took a deep breath and forced himself to relax his hands. He was going to have to try this if he wanted a better life. He had known that on the journey here, but now he was actually confronted by the daily routine of it. He was going to have to be brave. He was going to have to be like his father, and be like Percival. It was the scariest thing he'd ever known. Scarier than dealing with the bailiff or his stepfather. But he'd do it.

"Let's go, then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm marking this complete. I may or may not go back and add a chapter later on, but for now, here's how Percival met Galahad and ended up with an instant son (just add water). Galahad will likely get his own full story later on, along with those kids of the main cast I mentioned, but for the moment, this is finished. I hope you all liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, Lancelot wasn't perfect. I don't ascribe to courtly love, even though that's the tradition his character was borne from in Arthurian mythology. He had a rough time and spending that time with Rosalie helped him through it. He treated her with respect while they shared a bed, that much is in keeping with his character. Enough that she remembered him fondly. I like my characters to be somewhat realistic, so, yes, Lancelot patronized a prostitute.
> 
> I've never dealt with a fostering situation personally, but I've dealt with way too many curious nine year-olds (lots of nieces and nephews so I can hand them back when the little buggers annoy me - which tends not to actually happen since I adore them), so hopefully Galahad is portrayed well throughout. If not, please let me know.


End file.
